


Ask Me Tomorrow

by BrutallyRomantic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutallyRomantic/pseuds/BrutallyRomantic
Summary: AU SwanQueen from an anonymous Tumblr prompt. / Emma is a college student who might have a thing for the entrancing Professor Mills. / One shot
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Ask Me Tomorrow

If today-Emma had managed to go back in time and meet beginning-of-the-year Emma just before she walked into class for the first time, there was likely not a single word she could have said that would have prepared her for Professor Regina Mills.

Clenching and unclenching her fists in a sort of nervous rhythm just outside of the classroom door, uncertain eyes were fixed on the plain finished wood as if it might tell her what lay behind. She couldn't be sure what awaited her, not after the events of the day before, a day which Emma had begun to call 'Doomsday'. Or maybe that was today. It remained to be seen.

Since the very first day of College Math, Emma was hooked by the force of nature that was Professor Regina Mills. Arriving five minutes early to class, something she usually managed on the first day at the very least, Emma had taken her seat and spent her time glancing around her at the other early-comers. Not until the

Professor rose from her desk and stepped to the front of the class did she take notice of the woman.

There was a very nearly instant fixation, whether Emma would admit it or not, the second the imposing woman spoke. As gorgeous as she was, curved legs disappearing up into a pencil skirt and deep plum coloured blouse, lips stained dark red and eyes piercing all who dared return her gaze, her voice and the manner in which she delivered each and every word so precisely captured Emma completely. Never had she found the explanation of a syllabus so interesting.

Staying until the last minute, until the very last student had left, became a swift habit, if only just to say goodbye. Emma never really gave much thought to her sexuality, if she really were honest, and for the most part she found that the idea of finding anyone attractive enough to want to spend more time with them was fairly easy no matter the gender. And it was college, right? When better to start finding herself?

Emma's hand hovered over the doorknob, hesitation born from a deep rooted fear of rejection keeping her from just entering and speaking with the woman before the rest of the class arrived.

The day before had been long, and Emma knew that more work lay in wait in her dorm room, two rather in-depth essays had yet to find their ending. The sun was setting, splashing colour across the sky in a way that screamed 'time for an outdoor party'. Inevitably, a party broke out close to Emma's dorm and the music called to her. With the music came the booze and that was when the blonde drew the line. 

However, college is one place in which lines often get smudged, resulting in a tipsy Emma, which was sliding quickly into a drunk Emma. As she reasoned through her day, her shifting thoughts settled on the lovely Professor and the red top she had worn that day in class. It wasn't anything particularly provocative, but the way that the woman wore it.. It drove Emma's burgeoning woman-noticing mind crazy enough to stare for a minute too long, which had drawn a lifted brow that made it obvious that her notice had not gone…unnoticed. 

Emma reminded herself that the drink in her hand was her last. 

Swirling ideas occurred one after the other in a smooth wave of what she considered brilliance. Why not just approach the woman and ask her about the stare? Maybe apologize? It couldn't hurt, right? Emma made her way clumsily across campus, hoping the Professor was still in the classroom at this hour. 

The very surprised woman was indeed in her classroom, grading papers with a furrowed brow. "Miss Swan?", the Professor's confusion was evident as Emma entered the classroom following two short raps of her knuckles on the door. Smiling brightly at the pretty Professor where she sat, Emma waved a hand lightly, "Hi."

Growing timid under the steady, if bewildered, gaze of what suddenly struck her was an enormous crush, Emma found words to be horribly unwilling companions. "Er.. I just came here…to..", a lightbulb flared behind her eyes, "..right! Sorry.. I just wanted to.. apologize!" Almost-drunk Emma's chest puffed out slightly, proud of herself for remembering her purpose of coming to the Professor's classroom.

  
Regina, ever the eloquent speaker, asked easily, though slowly, "Apologize for what exactly?" 

  
Discouraged for a moment over the seeming lack of understanding from the other woman, Emma slumped and gestured towards Regina. "For.. you know.. staring..earlier.." As she spoke, she felt more and more ridiculous, the heat rising in her face. 

  
Dawning realization spread across Emma's face as Regina's expression momentarily flickered, the corner of her mouth twisting upward just a tick. The woman was playing with her, and she was enjoying it. Taking a step towards the desk experimentally, Emma tucked her hands into her pockets and gave a short laugh, "You're a dangerous.. dangerous woman.." 

  
Amused by her student Regina placed her pen on the desk's surface precisely and stood, circling the thing and approaching Emma. "Dangerous? Care to explain?" Taken aback by the candidly vague nature of their back-and-forth, Emma shrugged and half-mumbled her answer, "I don't.. I just mean.. you know.. you look the way you do.. and dress the way you do.." 

  
Regina was an arm's length from the girl when she dropped a laugh, Emma's new favourite sound. Before she could speak, Emma blurted, "Do you want to go out for coffee?" 

  
Neither woman made a sound for several ticks of the clock. Regina, still and surprised by the blatancy of Emma's invitation, was torn between brushing it off as the notions of an obviously intoxicated and stressed college student, and accepting before the girl had a chance to come to her senses and see the Professor for the damaged goods she was. Emma, on the other hand, was ready to melt into a puddle of nothing and disappear forever. However, she couldn't help but want to wait and see just what the woman would answer.

  
"Coffee..", Regina echoed, appearing to consider, which set Emma's heart fluttering. "Ask me tomorrow."

  
And so tomorrow had come, and Emma was being a coward. Loitering outside of the classroom, rather than face up to the fact that the teacher was merely being nice to a tipsy student.

  
The door opened in front of her, revealing a decently impatient looking Regina who shoved a note into her hand and taped one to the door stating that class was cancelled before shutting the door in her face. Emma opened the note with a shaking hand. A phone number and two words.

  
Call me.


End file.
